Us, Them and 'Her'
by White and Blue
Summary: Marisa and Alice life with their daughter and A talk about 'her' form Marisa and Reimu. (One-shot) [Pair: MariAli and ReiSana]


**On one peaceful day**

**7:00 A.M. at Kirisame's House**

"…Hmm…what should I make today…?" A young lady says while looking at the ingredients.

"…Omelet rice then! Oh, and pancake for dessert" She says happily and starts cooking.

"…Mmmm…Mom…good morning…" A young blond short hair girl says her face looks sleepy.

"Good morning, Alisa."

"What are you making today, mom….?"

"I'm not telling you until you wake daddy."

"Eh…That not fair~ Every time I go wake daddy, mom already finish cooking."

"If you not go wake daddy, mom will not let you eat until daddy wake up."

"Boo~ why don't you use your dolls to wake her up?"

"Mom is busy. So, mom leaves this job to you~"

"Okay…I will go wake daddy…"

Alisa quickly runs to her dad room.

* * *

On the big bed one young lady sleeps peacefully on her bed.

"Daddy, wake up!" Alisa shouts and jumps to the bed.

"Mmm…Alice…5 more minutes…" This young lady says using her pillow to cover her face.

"Daddy, it's time for breakfast!" Alisa shakes her dad body as hard as she could.

"Mmmmm…"

"Daddy I sorry…" She says and…

KICKS HER DADDY FACE!

…Nah…she just kicks her out of the bed…at her back.

"Ouch! Oww…..Alisa that's really hurt…" She says while rubbing her back.

"Its daddy fault for being a sleepy head." She says sticking her tongue out.

"Damn…then take this!" She jumps on her daughter and starts tickle her.

"Tickle Tickle Tickle"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha…Da...Daddy…Stop-hahahahahahahaha"

"Daddy won't stop until you say sorry."

"N-no-Hahahahahahaha"

"Then I won't stop, tickle tickle"

"Da-Hahahahaha…Okay! Okay!...Pff...Hahahahaha…I-I-hahahahahah...S-sorry…Hahahahahahaha-"

"MARISA! STOP TEASEING ALISA AND COME DOWN HERE!" Alice sounds coming from down stair at the same time as she stop tickle her daughter.

"*huff*Mom…*huff*is very*huff*mad*huff*…" Alisa says tire form her dad tickle.

"Ah…Let's go…" Marisa says carry her daughter to the dinning room.

* * *

"Morning Alice, ze"

"Morning…Marisa…"

"What's for breakfast?"

"*sigh*you're always like this…"

"Oh! Omelet rice! They're look tasty, mom!"

"Did you wash your hands, yet?"

"Nope"

"Brush your teeth?"

"Nope"

"Then go"

"Yes~ Mom~"

"I'm not Alisa then I didn't have to-"

"MA~RI~SA~"

"A-aye sir~"

After they finish washing their hands they have a little breakfast talk.

"Marisa did you plan to go anywhere today?"

"Ah…Today I'm planning to go to Hakurei shrine."

"Daddy, you want to see Reimu-san?"

"I just want to ask her something."

"Then let's us go together."

"Alice, you want to go, too?"

"I want to see Sanae."

"I want to see Sanae-san, too!"

"Then let's go after breakfast then."

"Yeah~!"

"Alisa…don't eat so quick or you will choke"

* * *

**Hakurei Shrine, 11:00A.M.**

"Yo~ Reimu~"

"Ack…Here come mood killer…"

"That's rude, ze"

"Ah~ Alisa-chan~"

"Sanae-san~ Hello~"

"Hello~ you're as cute as always."

"Ehehe…"

"Hello, Sanae-san."

"Hello, Alice-san."

"Look~ Look~ Reimu~ doesn't Alisa-chan cute~?"

"Yeah…"

"I hope to have a kid so cute like her…"

"Then why don't you marry me already?"

"Eh~ But I'm not ready, yet."

"Yeah…You always say that."

"Ah~ Reimu don't get so angry~ I'm sorry, I will give you a hug."

"So, what's business you have here Marisa?"

"Wah~ Reimu ignores me~ Alisa-chan comforts me, please."

"There~There~"

"Sanae-san, don't acts like a kid and makes Alisa comfort you."

"Ah…I want to talk to you….in private, ze."

"A serious business?"

"Nah…It's just that…" She whispers to Reimu.

"I don't want Alisa to know."

"…*sigh*…I understand…" She turns to Sanae.

"Sanae, go play with Alisa, me and Marisa have to talk about…something."

"Okay~ Alisa-chan let's play together with your mother~"

"Huh? I have to go, too?"

"Just go Alice. It's not fun when there are only two, ze"

"*sigh*Okay, make its quick alright"

"Okay~"

* * *

They're sitting together while watching their beloved playing with Marisa's daughter.

"You want some tea?"

"That's good, ze."

Reimu goes to make tea for Marisa when she comes back Marisa accepts her tea and starts her business.

"I want to ask you that-"

"It's about 'her', isn't it? No, I haven't seen 'her'."

"…You know me well, huh?"

"No…Remilia comes to ask me yesterday and 3 days ago that ghost lady comes to ask the same thing and the satoris, too, not only them nearly everyone come to ask me the same question, seriously the one they should ask is Yukari not me."

"Heh, well when we first saw 'her' is here."

"If it's a person who come form the outside they should ask Yukari."

"Didn't 'she' have some of her power similar to Yukari?"

"Ah…I forget about that. That goes to any dimensions or something. "

"'She' has teleport and telepathy, too."

"'_Befriend with anything and everything_'"

"Haha…that sounds like 'her'"

"'She' has said this once."

"What? Really? I don't remember."

"What? You don't remember? Seriously…"

Marisa and Reimu looking at each other and start laughing after that they look at the sky together. The clouds slowly move away.

"…Everyone favorite…"

"…Animal lover…"

"…Natural love…"

"…The queen of ghost…"

"…wasn't that Yuyuko…"

"…Shut up…"

"Hahaha…"

The memories of 'her' continue flowing.

"…The charisma goddess…"

"…Yuri lover"

"Pff…what's with that?"

"It's true, isn't it? 'Her' eyes always sparkle when talking about Yuri."

"The same way 'she' talks about games and dating sim"

"That stupid 'girl'"

"Hahahaha…hahaha…haha…haaa…"

"…" they suddenly turn silent.

"…How long is it?"

"Hm…?"

"That 'she' wasn't come here."

"Half a year now, I think."

"'She' always likes this right…"

"Doing everything on 'her' own…"

"Doing something rarely tells anyone…"

"Stubborn"

"Always make everyone worry even if we know that 'she' will be alright."

"…But…'she' always worries about other more than 'herself'…"

"…She good at cheering people up…with her clam smile."

"'She' always makes a blank face but she really kind…"

"If Alisa hears this she will make a sad face again…she really loves 'her' though, you know?"

"Just like us."

"…Yeah"

They let out a sad smile.

"Damn…I don't know to do next after this talk, ze."

"Let's watch they play with your daughter then."

"And drink your tea!"

"Heh…of course"

…

…Time slowly past with the happy sounds of a young girl…

* * *

**Kirisame's house, 10:30 P.M. **

Marisa looks at the full moon thought the window.

"You awake?" She says, turn to see her wife face.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah…maybe it's because of full moon."

"Alisa is sleep soundly."

"I see…"

"You were talking about 'her', right?"

"With Reimu? Yeah…"

"'_When its full moon thinks about 'her', when the moon went half thinks about your family when there is no moon think about yourself'_ this is the word every friend of her say."

"I quiet understand the meaning behind those words."

"Yeah…"

They look to the moon together.

"'She' makes everyone change, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, Flandre can go outside freely after learn how to control her power form 'her'.

Moukou and Kaguya stop fighting and going to marry next year. Erin helps Keine teaching at the school. Kourin's shop has much more item in his stock. Byakuren and Miko become best friend. Satori and Koshi understand each other much more."

"And help other people love come true…"

"'She' is the one who creates our wedding right?"

"'She' promises Reimu that if she married, 'she' will give her a huge donates, ze"

"'She' comes to play with Alisa every time she visits."

"Thanks to 'her' we have this cute little daughter."

"Yeah, it's really embarrassing when she teach us how to make kid."

"Yeah…Thinking about that makes my face red."

"I think we should go to sleep right now…"

"Yeah…"

They look at each other face, hold there hand, and kiss genteelly before go to bed.

Marisa looks at her wife and her daughter sleeping face.

She pats her daughter head and go to sleep.

Together…on this big bed…holding each other hand…

**End**

* * *

**All character belongs to ZUN (Except 'her', 'she')**

[**Writer**: After thinking the plot, I end up writing this maybe it's because I thinking of my character often that why I want to write about her even if it is a little. The real thing is that I want to write MariAli in daily style but I'm not good with the daily that why I thinking another plot. Next one is that I want to write about ReiSana but my another mind say I should write my character 'Lusina' who now have a mission in Sonic the hedgehog about Robot soul go berserk or something like that (And Lusina isn't the 'her' her leader is.) and Lusina isn't count as OC, too… She comes form my own series (and my series is action/fantasy /goes to other dimensions etc. and I haven't started this series, yet.) So next work might take much more time of thinking but I hope that you will read my next work. So see you next time.]


End file.
